ЅσІσ зІІα
by Salsazar
Summary: Ella sabe que el no la ama a ella, él la ama a ella y siempre será así; pero cuando tú te cansas de esperar ¿Qué harás?... Triste Seddie, menciones Creddie.


**PBP: Hola a todos… Otra vez, este es un One-Shot. Contiene Seddie y Creddie.**

_**Solo ella.**_

Los viste juntos… Bajo la luz de la luna, abrazándose, riéndose, amándose… Tú sabes que ellos se aman, mientras tú los odias con toda el alma por lo que te hicieron.

Te quitaron tu felicidad.

Lo odias a el por hacerte amarlo y a ella por habértelo quitado y lo peor… Es que nunca fue tuyo.

No sabes cómo escapar de ese profundo abismo de dolor y destrucción, tu corazón parecía de acero pero en realidad… Es de cristal.

Tu lo amaste con locura y nunca fuiste correspondida, intentaste cambiar para el pero nada funciono. Esa hermosa cabellera café nunca pudo ser tocada por tus manos mientras que ella hacía más que solo tocarla, la acariciaba, la peinaba… Solo se burlaba de ti al saber tus deseos, tu hermoso cabello rubio siempre estaba lavado y bien cuidado para que viera como brillaba con la luz del sol pero no… Solo se centraba en la cabellera castaña de tu supuesta mejor amiga.

Te enamoraste de sus ojos, tan puros y sinceros, te enamoraste de su sonrisa, blanca y resplandeciente, de su cabello, siempre con fijador y bien peinado, te enamoraste de su ser, tan pacifico y justo… Te enamoraste de él.

El te consideraba una más, común y corriente, mientras que _ella _era su princesa y él era el príncipe. Tú eras la plebeya.

Su cuento de hadas era a costa de tu felicidad. Nunca tuviste un final feliz.

Tus ojos azules, oscuros… Fríos y vacios se cristalizaban al verlos reír, llorar, abrazarse, tomarse de la mano pero sobre todo… Amarse.

Nunca te vio como algo más, nunca. Eras un cuadro pintado sin importancia en su castillo. Su trono era de oro y su ropa de seda de marca.

Lo tuyo era ser sencilla y natural. **Grave error**.

Tus cosas siempre eran de alguna oferta o baratas.

Nunca fuiste una chica material, solo añorabas verte al lado de él en su auto. O mejor aún, agarrando su brazo en el pasillo. Pero solo era una ilusión.

Lo único que se perdía al final era la esperanza y la perdiste demasiado rápido.

Nunca fue un beso, un abrazo ni siquiera un saludo. Todo era indiferencia y frialdad para ti mientras que para ella todo era amor.

Ella decía que dejaras de pensar en él, el solo la lastimaría y vaya que tenía razón. Pero ella nunca dijo que le rompería el corazón.

Con tu corazón desgarrado lo empezaste a odiar, odiar como nunca.

Tus ojos se volvían más oscuros de lo normal, volviéndose casi negros al verlo. Tus miradas llenas de odio y fulminantes siempre son para él y para ella. Tu indiferencia, tu frialdad, tu odio, tu desprecio son para él.

Y hoy, tu peor pesadilla que antes era tu mejor sueño se cumplió.

Te asignaron un trabajo con él.

Te pregunto qué harían para el trabajo de arte, le contestaste fríamente con un _"Me da igual" _mientras él te miraba extrañado. ¡Ja! Obvio, una chica como tú ¿Respondiéndole así a un chico como él? ¿Irónico, no? Antes lo amabas y ahora lo odias.

Del odio al amor hay un solo paso pero… ¿Del amor al odio también? La respuesta: Sí.

Te pregunto donde sería el lugar para verse, le contestaste con un _"Como si te importara, el trabajo lo hare yo y punto ¿Entiendes? Pondré que trabajaste, con que sea. Adiós." _Te paraste frente a toda la clase, tomaste tus cosas y te aproximabas a la puerta pero el Maestro te lo impidió, lo llamaste por su nombre y saliste sin importarte su advertencia de ser expulsada.

Te sentiste bien al hacerlo, te sentiste libre.

Una semana después llegaste con el trabajo en manos. Te recostaste sobre tu casillero, estaba cuatro casilleros al lado de él.

Miraste **tu **obra de arte.

Era una noche oscura, con las estrellas y luna puestas en el bosque, dos siluetas estaban ahí. Una de un chico y otra de una chica, a ninguno de los dos se les veía la cara solo parte de ella pero se notaban claramente las lágrimas que resbalaban en las mejillas de la chica, sus siluetas eran de color negro, sus lágrimas blancas. Los ojos del chico eran café oscuro, los de la chica eran azules ¿Raro? No. El chico se "Alejaba" de la chica, abandonándola. Llamaste a la pintura _"Soledad"_.

Lo viste llegar… Con ella a su lado, sonriendo y abrazando su brazo.

Te pregunto cómo era la pintura, la mostraste sin decir nada y al parecer estaba sorprendido, al igual que ella. Ella te pregunto en qué te inspiraste. Contestaste con un simple _"En mi"_.

Viste como la miraba a ella… Y por fin te diste cuenta. El la amaba a ella y siempre sería así….

_**Solo ella…**_


End file.
